Cris et châtiments
by The girl of the World
Summary: Que provoque une montée de décibel?


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Une petite fanfiction pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Elle est un peu bancale du fait que je l'ai écrite en deux fois mais, comme la plupart des choses que je publie et publierai, il ne faut pas la prendre au sérieux.

Je ne m'attarde pas plus. Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Cris et châtiments**

-Quoi de plus normal que de tester sa toute nouvelle console de jeu juste après l'avoir acheté, sans aucun scrupule pour les parieurs arnaqués au billard par les professionnels de la triche qu'étaient Dean et Sam Winchester.

Gabriel le fit remarquer au cadet des Winchester, d'autant plus qu'il aurait pu en faire apparaître une flambant neuve assortie de tous les jeux vidéos désirés grâce à un claquement de doigts.

-C'est rare pour Dean et moi de faire des extras. Alors, pour une fois, laisse-nous avoir le plaisir d'acheter ce qu'on veut avec de l'argent qu'on a gagné. Même s'il vient d'une partie de billard.

-Mais ça nous aurait évité d'attendre des heures à une caisse bondée !

Car, étrangement, aucune autre ne voulait fonctionner correctement !

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose. Ne détourne pas le regard ! Je sais que c'est toi. Tu n'as pas arrêté de te plaindre que tu avais mal aux pieds parce que «_ un Archange n'a pas besoin d'attendre. Ce serait vu comme un crime pour celui qui l'y aurait obligé_ », parce que «_ un Archange peut obtenir ce qu'il veut sans utiliser ces fameux billets verts qui font apparemment tourner le monde alors que c'est le Paradis qui s'occupe de le faire tourner un tant soit peu correctement _», parce que «_ un Archange peut me forcer à ne pas jouir durant nos prochains ébats et à rester dans cet état aussi longtemps que devra durer ma rédemption pour l'avoir forcé à côtoyer mon espèce plus que nécessaire _».

-Et ce serait amplement mérité. Tu n'imagines pas la torture que j'ai subi ! Et tout ça pour une malheureuse console toute moche et qui sera devenue obsolète dans un an. Tu t'en rends compte ou pas, de l'humiliation que j'ai subi ?!

Et ce fut entouré d'un concert de plaintes d'un Archange et d'un humain que Dean et Castiel arrivèrent après leur petite balade en attendant que Sam branchent les fils de la console à la télé du motel.

Il s'était proposé pour le faire. Dean soupçonnait que Samantha avait été ému par les petits regards que lançait Castiel à Dean qui lui répondait de temps en temps.

Mais pas trop souvent pour ne pas rougir.

Ils sortirent alors pour une petite balade jusqu'au café au bout de la rue. Et voilà que les silences gênés durant toutes leur sortie se transformèrent en hurlement de leur frères.

-Et quand tu t'es mis à chanter dans tout le magasin, c'était pas un caprice ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Si je veux chanter, je chante. Tu ne voulais plus me voir avec des bonbons dans les mains, et encore moins devant des humains. Il fallait bien que je m'occupe autrement. Tu ne peux donc t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Dean décida d'intervenir pour éviter d'ameuter le propriétaire du motel. Même s'il devait être sourd comme un pot pour n'avoir rien entendu depuis le début de leur dispute de couple.

-Eh ! Ça suffit ! Vous allez régler vos petits problèmes vite fait bien fait, au risque de dormir dehors. Et pensez même pas à toucher à l'Impala !

Les deux fauteurs de trouble se regardèrent alors comme pour jauger qui allait répliquer en premier. Ce fut Gabriel qui, fouillant dans le sac du magasin, déclara la guerre.

-On va jouer à ça.

Sam identifia ce que Gabriel avait sorti du sac et hocha la tête.

-Et celui qui perd...

-...devra aller acheter du lubrifiant, des mouchoirs, une boite de préservatifs et une revue de Busty Asian Beauties.

Tous, sans exception, scrutèrent Dean. Castiel pencha la tête comme à son habitude. Il comprenait ce qu'avait dit Dean. Ce genre de chose lui avait été apprise par Dean lui-même il y avait déjà quelque temps.

(Rien de sexuel, ranger votre excitation. On ne peut plus faire d'éducation sexuelle librement maintenant ?)

Cependant, Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler. Ce genre d'objet ne faisait-il par partie du sujet à-ne-pas-aborder-en-présence-d'autre-mec-dans-la-pièce ?

Quant à Sam et Gabriel, une fois la surprise passée, se serrèrent la main et hochèrent de nouveau la tête. Et Dean fut dévasté. Il ne pensait pas qu'il le prendrait au sérieux.

C'était juste pour avoir une minute de silence. Ils sont irrécupérables. Butés et irrécupérables.

Commença alors la lutte la plus incroyable de tout l'univers sur le jeux U-Sing, rien de plus qu'un jeu de chant.

«_ Encore heureux qu'ils restent dans le classique_, pensa Dean sachant que d'autres versions du jeu existaient, ayant vu Gabriel hésiter entre celui-ci, ABBA et Disney. »

Mais l'infime joie qui naissait dans son esprit éclata comme une bulle de savon. Sam et Gabriel venaient d'entamer _Poker Face_ de Lady Gaga.

Pas que ce soit un vieux titre mais leur interprétation était très...personnelle.

Et autant dire que c'était un massacre...

Dean se boucha les oreilles dans un but de protection de premier secours. Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait quelques notions en matière de musique et cette démonstration ne ressemblait à rien de connu.

Au final, Castiel et Dean durent par la force des choses louer une seconde chambre. Ni Gabriel, ni Sam ne voulaient s'avouer vaincu. C'était à se demander s'ils arriveraient à user le cd avant de perdre leur voix.

Ce qui leur fit ranger leur casserole fut le coup que porta Castiel au mur qui séparait leur deux chambres. La marque du poing restera à jamais la marque indélébile de la colère d'un ange.

Ainsi que les paroles autoritaires de celui-ci.

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL ?!

_Cette histoire ne dévoile pas qui avait eu la honte de sa vie en passant en caisse mais elle assure que Dean ne mettra plus jamais Castiel en colère. Même si pour cela il doit aller acheter lui-même le lubrifiant, les mouchoirs, les préservatifs et Busty Asian Beauties._


End file.
